thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Trot Off
Trot Off is the second session of the Dimension Drive campaign. It features Jake as Major Austin Lewis, Shaun as Captain William Starzman, Dan as Dr. Shogo Yamahoshi, David as Jericho Corvinus, Andrew as Dr. Thaddius Slab, Cristina as S.A.D.I.E. and Shubert as the GM. Dr. Slab's Flashback Thaddius Slab wakes up in a pile of fast food wrappers. One look at his physique and it is clear that food has taken over his life in a very unhealthy way. He turns his head to look at a graduation photo of himself. "I was buff!" he says to himself, harkening back to his days as a young medical student. All those hard nights at med school took their toll though, and he had become seriously addicted to prescription drugs. And when he finally beat that addiction, a new, more powerful one took over: The addiction of good old fashioned country style home cookin'. Thaddius turns his attention to his TV which is showing a recruitment ad for the United Nations. They need people of every skill set, and they specifically mention their need for medical doctors. Thaddius has a moment of clarity and decides he'll sign up, if only for his own physical health. He goes to the recruitment office, and though they appear skeptical, they offer him a chance to prove himself. Dr. Slab eventually finds himself on a UNSC obstacle course, wondering how he'll ever get past this part of the application process when a climbing wall falls on dozens of applicants, causing countless injuries. Thaddius is quick to take control of the situation, assessing victoms and treating injuries left and right. A high ranking member of the Security Council is so impressed by his work, he offers him a job. S.A.D.I.E.'s Flashback S.A.D.I.E. (Search Analysis Destroy Infiltration Extraction) is a cybernetically enchanced super soldier programmed from birth for war. While taking part in a mission during Korea X, S.A.D.I.E., along with several of her cyborg counterparts, following the orders of A.D.A.M., their leader and the first of their kind, disobeyed basic safety protocols and shot to death an entire squadran of human soldiers. The cyborgs were immediately shut down and decommissioned. Later, S.A.D.I.E was given a choice, to be redeployed as a United Nations scientific research android, or to be shut down forever. S.A.D.I.E. chose life and became S.A.D.I.E.: Science Android for Dynamic Interdimensional Exploration. Jericho's Flashback Jericho Corvinus was once an officer of the law in Crownus, a parallel world to Earth Prime steeped in voodoo witchcraft. A disagreement with with the chief of police led to Jericho's early retirement and for his insubordinance, he was relegated to dimensional anomaly detection duty, a relatively unappealing career. One day, Jericho is investigating an illegal wormhole with his animal familiar Beatrice, a six-eyed crow, when he finds himself in a forest somewhere in the United States in our world. He runs into a group of hunters, who he promptly scares off using a terrifying display of his alien powers. Next he is apporached by a surprisingly friendly park ranger, and though the two can't understand a word the other is saying, the Earthling man offers the strange looking Jericho a place to stay. But the park ranger is quick to contact his superiors, and soon Jericho is taken into custody and not heard of again for some time. Until... Bonus Flashback Shogo Yamahoshi and Jericho Corvinus are inside a top secret holding facility. Shogo is fascinated by Jericho's alien appearance and though they speak different languages, Shogo is quick to learn Jericho's native tongue kawmaga, and in return, does his best to teach Jericho english. The two become fast friends, but as the months go by, it begins to feel like they'll be in this prison for the rest of their lives. Finally, one day their rescuer arrives. A very official looking Chinese woman comes over to Shogo's cell and introduces herself as Xiulong Ding, the head of a special department of the United Nations Security Council. The UN needs a linguist capable of interpreting alien languages and she believes Shogo is the right man for the job. Shogo is happy to accept any deal that will allow him to leave the prison but makes sure to mention that Jericho could also be instrumental in deciphering alien cultures. Ding agrees and has them both released into her custody. MPRS Mission 1: Trust Falls Inside Multiverse Command Headquarters, Commander in Chief Xiulong Ding calls together for the first time the entire crew of the Multiverse Recon Portal Squad for an official introduction and mission breifing. The crew consists of: Major Austin Lewis as Team Leader, Captain Bill Starzman as Operations Supervisor, Professor Shogo Yamahoshi as Language Expert, Dr. Thaddius Slab as Medical Expert, Jericho Corvinus as Multiverse Advisor and S.A.D.I.E. as the team's Science Android. After introductions are made, Command Ding tells the MPRS where they'll be headed for their first mission. Somewhere in the Aether between universes is what appears to be a dimensional hub. Though the technology used to scan for potential portals is still in its infancy, Ding assures the team that the wormhole they'll be going through is very stable and leads to a location where they hope to find many portals leading to different worlds. Environmental readings are surprisingly perfect for human life and so the team gets suited up. They take the long elevator down to the bottom of the base, which looks down over the landscape kilometers below them. There they find the small spherical craft they'll be using to traverse dimensions and soon they're all strapped in and ready to drop. One problem: the vessel is made to carry six normally weighted passengers and Dr. Slab is tipping the scales. Jericho decides he'll fly down himself and jumps off the platform towards the cavernous abyss waiting for them below. The rest of the team settles in and S.A.D.I.E. jacks into the ship's control system and unengages the locking mechanism holding the ship in place. They begin to fall through the atmosphere, plummeting towards the Earth at terminal velocity. Finally they fall past ground level and into the dark abyss below. Blue and magenta lights begin to dance around them and they feel a sudden impact followed by utter weightlessness followed again by turbulence and suddenly they find themself in a large passenger train car filled with a variety of well dressed dinosaurs. The MPRS stare in disbelief as the dapper dinos stampede past them and into the open portal through which they entered. Eventually the last of the dinosaurs, a velociraptor wearing a suit and bowtie, leaves through the portal,making what appears to be mocking gesture just as the portal closes behind him. Unsure of how they'll return home, the MPRS remember Commander Ding saying that there are supposed to be other portals nearby and begin exploring their strange new surroundings. Category:Dimension Drive Category:Session Summary